I Wanna Be Yours
by jennelgarcia
Summary: AU Santana Lopez meets international superstar Dani Lovato at a record store and sparks fly but both girls have to go their separate ways much too soon. What happens when the two girls meet again 2 years later? Dantana fic.


**Title**: I Wanna Be Yours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Summary**: AU Santana Lopez meets international superstar Dani Lovato at a record store and sparks fly but both girls have to go their separate ways much too soon. What happens when the two girls meet again 2 years later? Dantana fic.

Santana Lopez was walking down the hallway on her way to glee club when she felt a familiar hand slide into hers.

"Hey San!" Brittany said smiling as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on her best friend's cheek making Santana grin.

"Hey britt." Santana said. "Ready for glee?"

Brittany nodded excitedly as she always was before glee club before pulling her best friend into the classroom at the end of the hall where the other members already were.

"Hey Britt!" Sam said standing from his seat as he stared at Brittany coming into the room with loving eyes.

"Hey Sammy!" Brittany said before walking over and placing a kiss on her boyfriend's lips and taking a seat next to him leaving Santana to sigh and sit in the last open seat in the top corner.

"Okay guys are you all ready for this week's assignment?" He said and groans were heard from everyone except from Rachel who was nodding her head excitedly. "Great! This week's assignment is simple and fun, it's to choose a popular pop singer and sing one of their songs."

"This assignment could not have come at a better time Mr. Schue because Quinn and I have spent most of our Friday nights dancing in my room to the catchy tunes of a Miss. Taylor Swift." Rachel said as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand who was turning the color of a tomato.

A whipping sound and laughter could be heard around the room.

"Like you can talk about being whipped Santana!" Quinn said making the Latina stop laughing and glare at her best friend who now sported a smirk.

"Okay guys, that's the assignment now go make it happen and be ready to go on tomorrow, we will choose the order with the hat!" Mr. Schue said as he dismissed them when he caught sight of Emma passing by the door.

"There's still a duck in that hat." Brittany said randomly.

"Are they still trying for a baby?" Puck said as he scrunched his nose in disgust as he thought of both his teachers getting it on.

"Probably." Santana said with a similar look on her face. "But whatever, at least we get to go home early and I can get this lame assignment started. Let's go Britt."

Santana got up and was halfway to the door when she realized that Brittany was still in her seat with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry San, I told Sam that I would help him with the assignment."

"What? When the hell did he ask you that?" Santana said while crossing her arms.

"Oh just now!" Brittany said as she got up and made her way to Santana, uncrossing her arms. "But I'll see you later okay?" And with that Brittany hugged the girl and made her way over to Sam who was now standing by the door.

Santana stood still in that spot with a pout on her face until Rachel and Quinn made their way over to her holding hands.

"Santana can join us if you want, we're going over to the lima bean then heading over to my house to watch a movie." Quinn said with a sympathetic look on her face as she too knew what it was like to have someone all over the girl you love and Rachel nodded along excitedly.

Santana gave them both a genuine smile. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna head over to the record store."

Lima may be a cow town but one of the best things they have there was the record store down at the Lima mall, It was pretty popular.

"Okay well try not to overwork yourself trying to find the perfect pop song." Quinn said as the three girls made their way out the door and their separate ways.

Santana put her things inside her car and made her way to the Lima mall. She smiled once she stepped foot inside the almost empty record store, she felt at home here.

Waving to the guy behind the counter, she made her way to a part of the store that she rarely goes, the pop section. As she got closer she noticed that there was someone else there rifling through cds.

She side stepped them and started looking through the cds before one caught her eye, it was by a pretty popular pop singer Dani Lovato. Santana had heard a few of her songs on the radio and had to admit that they were good, it also helped that the girl was hot.

"She any good?"

Santana heard a voice come from beside her and looked up to see a gorgeous girl with the most beautiful pink hair.

"Yea-yeah." Santana stuttered before clearing her throat. "Yeah, she's pretty good, It's actually an assignment for my glee club." She said before looking down at the cd again before recognition went off in her head and she whipped it back up to look at the girl then back down to the cd.

"Well hot damn! You're Dani Lovato!" Santana said as the pink haired girl started giggling.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you." Dani said with a grin on her face, sticking her hand out.

Santana just stared at her like an idiot for a few seconds before shaking her head and smiling to the girl before taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Santana. Not to seem like a creeper or anything but what are you doing here in cow town Ohio?"

Dani let out the most gorgeous exaggerated laugh Santana has ever heard.

"I'm actually on tour and Ohio was one of our stops. I'm on a break before my show tomorrow night and decided to check out this record store, I heard it was pretty good." Dani said as she looked around the room full of cds and vinyls before settling her gaze back on Santana.

"Yeah well it's one of the only good things about this town so you made a good choice." Santana said smiling at the girl.

"So tell me about this assignment you have. Were you thinking of singing one of my songs?" Dani asked curiously as she stared at the gorgeous Latina.

"I was considering it. It's that or Katy Perry" Santana said smiling to the pop singer who grinned at her.

"Oh did you kiss a girl and like it?" Dani said teasing before taking a step closer to the other girl.

"Why yes I did." Santana said shocking Dani momentarily before the girl regained her composure.

"Oh so you like the chicas?"

"Yup, Is that a problem?" Santana said defensively as she raised her signature eyebrow making the pink haired goddess laugh.

"Not at all, I actually bat for your team. Just don't tell anyone." Dani said winking at her before sliding a hand up her arm.

Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock.

"So what song were you planning on singing?" Dani asked bringing Santana out of her stupor.

"Oh I actually don't know, I was thinking Really Don't Care."

"Ouch, Singing to anyone is specific?" Dani asked as she thought about the song she wrote while getting over a break up.

"That would be my ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend." Santana said while rolling her eyes as Dani smiled in sympathy.

"Well you couldn't have chosen a better song." Dani said as she and Santana made their way over to the cashier where Santana bought her cd.

Both girls stood in silence by the door, neither wanted to go just yet.

"Hey um I know we just met and all but would you like to go get a coffee with me?" Dani asked Santana nervously.

Santana smiled and nodded at the suddenly shy girl who grinned and opened the door for her. Both girls made their way to a little coffee cart inside the mall before sitting on one of the benches.

"So Santana, tell me a little about yourself." Dani said while sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Um well I just turned 19, I'm on my schools cheerleading squad and glee club, and I'm a senior hoping to become a lawyer when I graduate." Santana said with a small smile. "What about you?"

"Well I'm 21, almost 22 in about a month. I'm a singer obviously and that pretty much sums up my life." Dani said while grinning.

Santana was about to reply before the pink haired girl's phone went off. She shot Santana an apologetic look and the latina waved her off as if to tell her it's okay.

"Hello? Seriously, right now? Okay I'll be waiting." Dani said before hanging up and look at Santana.

"I guess you have to get back?" Santana said with a disappointed look on her face that matched Dani's as she nodded.

Both girls got up and made their way outside where they failed to notice was raining.

"Crap." Dani said as she looked around. "My ride isn't here yet."

Santana caught sight of her car by the entrance and looked at Dani. "Well my car is over there, you can come wait in their instead of here in the cold and we won't get very wet if we make a run for it."

Dani nodded and smiled and both girls made a run for Santana's car, by the time they got there they were both soaking wet and full of giggles.

They closed the door of the car and laughed as their chests heaved from running to the car. As the laughter stopped a little both girls turned and faced each other with friendly grins which turned into something else and they stared into each other's eyes.

Before Dani could stop herself, she pulled Santana by the neck and into the most passionate kiss. Both girls saw stars behind their eyelids.

Santana gripped Dani's waist and tried to pull her closer. They stayed like this until Dani's phone chimed a few minutes later making them pull away and rest their foreheads against the others.

"Woah." Both girls breathed at the same time and stayed in silence until Dani's phone chimed again making her turn and see her back car parked in front of the mall.

"That's my ride." Dani said really not wanting to leave the girl.

"Yeah." Santana said while nodding.

Dani leaned in and placed on last passionate kiss on Santana's lips before pulling away and whispering. "If you're ever in New York, look me up."

Dani opened the door and gave Santana one last look before getting out and running to her own car in the rain.

Santana sat still inside her own car for another ten minutes. "Wow." She said before turning on her car and making her way out of the mall parking lot, thinking about the beautiful pink haired girl who was doing the same about the gorgeous Latina.

**Well that's it for the first chapter, tell me what you think about my first Dantana fic!**


End file.
